


Unbanned

by BookofOdym



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Arthur wants Hal to stop crash landing in his ocean. It'll never happen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lantern?” Hal could hear a deep voice talking to him. The voice sounded annoyed, which was pretty much exactly what every voice around Hal sounded like, he wasn’t particularly ready to deal with annoyed voices quite yet though. It was far too early for him to have done anything wrong.

Hal grunted something to the effect of: “One more hour” before he began to roll away from the voice.

The voice, unfortunately, somehow had a hand attached to it, which stopped him mid roll and pulled him right back to where he had started. Hal decided that it was way too early for him to be dealing with corporeal beings too.

“Lantern.” The voice spoke again. “Will you wake up already?”

Hal waved his hand out towards the voice, he was trying to swipe it away from him, only to realise that he was still wearing the ring. That made him wake up immediately.

Experience had taught Hal that it was an incredibly bad idea for anyone to wear the ring while they were sleeping. The ring had difficulty telling the difference between dreams and real instructions. Unless you wanted to deal with your best friend being turned into a seagull first thing the next morning you needed to take it off.

His blurry eyes started to adapt to the image of the interior of a lighthouse. It actually looked pretty lived in, you could also call it cosy if you wanted to. As someone who hadn’t spent more than a few months in one home since he had been about eight years old it felt strange for him to see a place that someone had probably lived in for almost all of their life.

“Please tell me that you didn’t have to fight a giant seagull construct,” Hal groaned in the general direction of where he thought the voice might have been coming from, his voice was scratchy, like he hadn’t had a drink in a few days.

“Do you have a concussion? I know that you practically have a permanent concussion anyway, but have you hit your head recently.” Arthur still sounded vaguely grumpy, but Hal hadn’t ever seen him not grumpy, so that might have just been how he always was.

“Aw, are you saying that we didn’t party too hard last night and wake up together, Artie?”

“Lantern,” Arthur was actually taking the time to check his eyes, he didn’t have a light, but it was more concern than Hal had expected the Atlantean king to ever show over him. “I thought I banned you from ever calling me that.”

“Yeah I… actually don’t remember that much from last night.”

Arthur pulled back, apparently satisfied that Hal’s pupils weren’t changing sizes or colors or whatever it was he was looking for. “You crash landed in my ocean with no charge. I would assume that you were in some kind of fight but this may just be a regular occurrence when it comes to you.”

Hal sat up, trying to wrack his brain for any memories. “Nah, I think it was just… a long mission. Ran outta charge on my way home.”

“Do you have your power battery?” Arthur was staying right next to him, for some reason, it was actually as if he thought Hal was liable to collapse at any moment. Hell, maybe he was. Hal had a pounding headache and he still felt as if he was soaked to the skin despite the fact that he had been dressed in a warm blue sweater which was entirely too large to be his. That part was very weird.

“How’s my flight jacket?” His voice choked up a little as a momentary panic filled him.

The look on Arthur’s face almost told him too much, at least until he finally spoke up. “Why do you insist on going on missions in your construct uniform without actually putting on real clothes first? This keeps happening. I distinctly remember Clark giving you a lecture about it a month ago.” Arthur stopped, levelling him with a stare. “You avoided answering my question about your power battery. Am I to assume that-?”

“Ah. It’s in my locker at work. In California. I’ll just… call Tom. Don’t tell the others about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their first meeting had been soon after Arthur had accepted his role as King of Atlantis. Or at least Arthur was reasonably sure it had been Hal, because otherwise there were two balls of chaos hanging around on Earth, and frankly he didn’t want to imagine a world like that.

It was during his period exploring the oceans of the world, in particular when he had been swimming by the West Coast of the United States when he had been attacked by some kind of humanoid shark and had decided to make a sudden break for land so that he could plan his attack. That was when he had been hit in the head by a surfboard.

The force of that blow didn't hurt him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t annoyed. He flipped the board with one hand, sending the surfer flying into the water. It was at that point that he remembered the shark.

Arthur would probably have felt a little bit bad about that when the surfer offered to patch up his injuries, wrapping the bandages carefully around his arms and chest, if not for one problem.

“That should be okay!” The man had said lightly, he showed a lot of teeth when he smiled, and his brown hair was already starting to frizz from the contact with the salt water.

Arthur took one long look down at himself, before rapping the surfer on the head once. “Don’t put the bandages on over the clothes! Who taught you first aid?!”

* * *

 

He couldn’t spend a lot of time in Amnesty Bay anymore;  in fact, the king spent most days trying to navigate the political relations between Atlantis and the surface world, which was difficult because both parties were always minutes away from declaring war on each other.

He did, however, decide to go back for the festival, hoping that bringing a dozen Atlantean officials with him and introducing them to surface culture would make them less inclined to try and destroy it.

As he emerged from the water, an unexpected voice called out to him. It was coming from the pier. “So, you came!”

Arthur almost groaned as he made out the telltale flight jacket. “Harold.”

The figure leaped from the pier, landing handily next to him in a few feet of water, of course, that meant that Hal’s jeans were now soaked up to his crotch. The move was also incredibly dangerous, but he had known Hal long enough to know that telling him that was practically encouragement.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, half expecting the man’s presence to be because of an alien invasion.

Hal quickly dispelled that notion. “There is a festival going on today.”

Usually Arthur would assume that Hal was after food and was trying to get him to pay, but in this case, the lie was obvious. He raised his eyebrow. “The seafood festival?”

“Oh, it was that obvious that I was lying?” It was hard to forget that Hal Jordan was Jewish, especially since he had spent the entirety of Last Year’s Christmas Party wearing a ‘Who the Fuck is Jesus?’ sweater. “Look is it completely impossible that I just wanted to see you?”

Arthur pretended to think about it for a moment. “Not impossible, but it means Bruce had enough of you annoying him and locked you out of the cave.”

Hal hung his head at that, groaning. Arthur was instantly suspicious.

“Is Star Sapphire trying to kill you again?” It had happened before, and he knew that Jordan had gone through the entire League trying to find someone who would help him. Oliver Queen’s memorable response to ‘someone is trying to murder me’ had been to tell him to find new friends to help “Are you looking for assistance?”

That wasn’t it. Hal gripped his hand, dragging him towards town. “Hey, c’mon, it’s already afternoon, let’s get lunch.”

“I knew that you were just trying to get free food.”

* * *

 

Amazingly, Hal paid for dinner, which Arthur figured meant that Oliver was technically paying. There was no way that Hal had a job. He seemed weirdly interested in spending time with Arthur too, which he would say was suspicious, but then Jordan rested a hand on the fist he had balled up on the table. He was suddenly distracted by how warm it was.

“Hey,” Jordan said softly, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Do you maybe wanna…”

Whatever he was about to say, it was interrupted by someone sitting next to them.

Bruce Wayne spoke up: “I need to discuss something with both of you. Don’t turn off your communicators.”

Hal was burying his head in his hands. “Nooooooo…” He drew it out so long that people were looking at them.

Bruce was ignoring him, as he tended to do when Hal said anything. “Jordan, I want you on the edge of the atmosphere, I’ve picked up on a fleet heading our way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur cracked one eye open, letting it travel over the tanned muscles left on display. Someone else was sharing his bed, which was often empty these days, but not cuddling up to him, he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that part. It was giving him a bad feeling.

Jordan looked innocent when he was asleep, perhaps far too innocent for a man who had proudly declared that he had a size kink, before riding him for hours. That comment was replaying in his head now, Atlanteans were noticeably larger than humans in that department, and on one memorable occasion, Gardner had also asked him if his species had two dicks. Arthur had pitched him into the water and left the other Lanterns to drag him out. But Jordan had famously slept with a great many aliens, and Arthur didn’t want to be another rung on the ladder of xenodick.

He brushed a hand over the Lantern’s face, watching his eyelashes move at the touch. “What are you thinking in there?” He asked, then, seized by the feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer, he shoved him right off the bed, waiting for the “ow” that meant that he was awake and ready to be interrogated.

“Didn’t expect you to still be here,” Arthur said coolly.

Hal’s face came into view, his eyes narrowed at the king. “Didn’t expect you to be the type who’d want me out by the time you woke up.”

Arthur wasn’t taking the bait, he didn’t have to explain himself. “I figured out the reason that you were so interested in me, the same reason that you always flirt with Clark. The same reason you showed that pig alien-”

“Kilowog,” Hal supplied as if it was important right at that moment. “His name is Kilowog, and he’s Bolovaxian.”

“-Around the planet.” Arthur dismissed him with a wave. “You have an alien kink, don’t you? The only reason you’ve ever shown interest in me is that you’re a monster fucker, isn’t it?”

Amazingly, Jordan still wasn’t leaving, in fact, he’d shuffled backward, resting his back against Arthur’s bedroom wall. “So that’s what you think about me, then.” It was soft, so soft that Arthur probably wasn’t supposed to be able to hear them. But he had, and he scoffed in response.

“You don’t talk about your size kink when you sleep with someone that you care about.”

Hal scrunched his face up in confusion. “Uh, yeah you do?”

“No, you don’t!”

He couldn’t believe that Jordan didn’t understand his issue, but apparently, the man was that stupid. “I also have a humiliation kink and a heavy pain kink.”

At first, Arthur thought that he must have misheard, but then he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man. Did he actually believe that the problem had been that he’d only mentioned one of his (apparently numerous) kinks? “Why are you telling me that?!” He shouted.

“Because you think that the only reason that I’m interested in you is my size kink?” Hal sounded like he was asking a question, unsure if his answer was the right one.

Arthur buried his face in his hands, he couldn’t believe that this was his life now.

Hal continued. “And I was interested in Clark way before I found out his secret identity. Have you met him? He’s adorable. Everyone has a thing for Clark.”

That was true, but Arthur groaned anyway. “Why do I have to listen to this? I don’t want to listen to you talking about all your crushes. Can’t you leave.”

Hal paused at that, and, thank God, moved to stand up. But he didn’t leave immediately. “You do know that I care about you as a friend, right? That I care about you, and if I’m sleeping with aliens more often than humans that’s because I’m around aliens way more. Sex is just… the only way that anyone wants my affection.”

It was a little difficult to translate that, given how unsure the man seemed to be about what he was saying, but Arthur figured it meant ‘I’m mostly friends with aliens, and think I need to offer sex to my friends to keep them.’

They were drifting a little to close to emotional openness for Arthur’s liking, and it was becoming evident that Jordan had issues that couldn’t be solved by taking him out for a drink. “You could just… ask me how I’m doing, help me out sometimes… fist bump? You don’t have to get on the bed, ass up, for me to like you.”

Jordan didn’t really seem to believe that either, he was quiet for a few minutes, and had returned to resting on the wall. “Am I allowed back on the bed?” He asked finally.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “We’ll see how I feel after you make me breakfast.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Arthur had to dash to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know everyone is fed up of me writing fics.


End file.
